New Queen
by LadyKillerD
Summary: Anne Boleyn was saved by the Lord Vengeance (Edward) from her execution in 1563. Now, Anne had been chosen to be his new Queen, replacing his soulmate who had refused him. [Rated M for obvious reason]


**A/N: I don't own the characters but the idea is mine. Love these two, I think they're a good match. Enjoy. I don't know to make this a one-shot or in chapters. I'll decide. R&R? Love you. **

As Anne sat in her vanity, combing her long hair, she thought of all the possibilities to why she had been chosen to be Queen to the Lord Vengeance, King and God of all things supernatural, also known as the handsome Edward Cullen. She came up with none. Perhaps, he'd chosen her for her beauty, as everyone had known her to be, or her intelligence. But Anne had known the Lord for many years, and she knew that beauty and intelligence weren't the things that the King look for in a woman.

That, may also because Edward had always had his love, Miley. His soulmate, everyone believed. They were inseparable, Anne knows this. She had been one of his companions ever since her human death in 1563. Miley dies repeatedly, but her Lord, Edward never gave up and always managed to reunite with his love. This time, however, Miley has returned to life, but chose not to accept this way of living, choosing instead to lead a normal life.

Edward had then announced to his circle that Anne is to be his Queen, his partner for life. Anne wasn't nervous, or scared. She just isn't stupid enough to fall for his charms. Yes, she has had feelings for Edward since they first met, but she had gotten used to him loving someone else. And to have him now all of a sudden, seemed unreal.

It is safe to say that Anne thinks she is only Edward's rebound, for until Miley finally realizes her love for him and chooses him in the end. He will then abandon Anne for Miley. She had seen this a countless times, although she is the first rebound that he actually wanted to marry. The idea of being Queen again does not excite Anne; she has had a bad history.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short by the entrance of her ladies, Demi and Selena, who bowed and asked for the permission to leave. She nodded with a smile in response. She loves those ladies; Edward had given her good and polite ladies, despite their inhumanity. They are vampires, after all. _Better than witches, I suppose._ She thought.

It is the night of their marriage and for the first time, Anne felt insecure. She had to get ready for Edward to come tonight, and had only a nightgown over her body. She hadn't layn with any man for almost 700 years now. And it didn't bother her as she had no need for sexual pleasures whilst she focused on serving the Lord, who had made her immortal.

An excitement ignited a part of her. After all his mistresses and acquantainces, Anne had never been chosen to please him. And now it is her responsibility, not as a mistress, but as his wife, the new Queen. She finally managed to collect herself, once again confident and fiery. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she puckered her pink lips.

He appeared in the doorway, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. He wore nothing but his usual black pants, as he devoured her with his eyes. She returned his look with a seductive smile, getting up from the chair and turning to face him.

"Your majesty," She bowed, not losing eye contact.

He approached her, his hand reaching out to lift her chin, and with voice as soothing as night, he whispered, "My lady, may I kiss you?"

"You are the King after all.." She purred as her chin lifted further and soon she could feel the softness of his lips on hers. The kiss ignited a fire within her.

Anne is well aware of the thoughts lingering at the back of her mind. What if Edward one day gets bored of her and abandons her for his true love instead? She will be alone, and if she had a child, their child will be a bastard. Her future isn't so bright at the moment. But the way his eyes were swallowing her whole made her squirm under his touch, and with all her might, she pushed away all the thoughts deeper into her mind.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered again, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "And you're mine."

"As you are mine, my Lord. All mine," She smirked before kissing him once again, harder this time, with an urge that's built for the past seven hundred years .

He moaned, kissing her harder, and with one rip, he had her nightgown in his hand, and not a thread on her body. The cool air hit her naked skin made her shiver, but she was quickly engulfed in his warmth. His lips moved from hers down to her neck, his hands caressed her round breasts with such tenderness yet firm, causing her to squeeze her legs together.

She was soon thrown back onto the bed, and he kissed her from her belly up to between her bossom and then her lips once again. He spreaded her legs to put himself between them, making her gasp as her feminine touched cold air. All this while, she kept her eyes on his, turning him on even further. She grinds her hips against his and could feel his hardness on her sex. He began moaning her name, something she didn't expect to sound so good.

His fingers wandered down her torso and onto her clit, rubbing it and causing her to arch her back. She had pictured this a thousand times in her head. She couldn't believe this was real. He inserted two fingers inside her and she could feel her walls expand to the size of his fingers. His eyes enlarged at how tight she is and he soon began pumping her.

Moans of his name leave her lips, as her hands work on the zipper of his pants. His huge manhood finally came into sight, and she licked her lips and moaned even louder to his pumping fingers inside her. She began to stroke his erection, making it even harder. He took his fingers back and tasted her with his tongue, positioning her properly before him.

She was filled with desperation, grinding her hips and grabbing the bedsheets. She could feel the tip of his head along her swollen folds, just inches away from being inside her. She wanted him inside her so bad, she ground her hips even harder.

"Your majesty, please. My Lord." She groaned, shooting him sexy daggers with her eyes.

"Open up for me.." He teased, before he moved forward and his head went inside her and then the rest of his deliciously large dick.

The size of it caused Anne's eyes to enlarge, her mouth frozen into an 'o' shape, pain and pleasure washing over her. She felt like this was the first time, her walls taking time to adjust to his size. She let out a scream of pleasure as he began to thrust into her. He went fast, not allowing her to adjust any longer. And the sound of his balls against her inner thighs were like music to both their ears.

"You're so tight. It feels so good." He spoke in between groans, thrusting against her.

"Saved it for you, my Lord." She responded, breathing hard.

Thrusts after thrusts, they were both close and with one final thrust, Edward slammed into her, hitting right on her spot and they both came.

She isn't nervous, or scared. She is the most happy.


End file.
